The field of the invention relates generally to devices for collecting and retaining grease, and more specifically to devices for collecting grease from an exhaust fan for a cooking facility.
Commercial food preparation facilities, including but not necessarily limited to restaurant facilities, are equipped with exhaust fans to remove airborne grease, combustion products, fumes, smoke, odors, heat, and steam from the air inside the facility as food is being cooked. Exhaust fans typically draw air including cooking by-products through an exhaust hood or extractor hood above a cooking appliance or cooking appliances in the kitchen, into ductwork and discharged to the atmosphere at a rooftop location or at an exterior wall location. Vaporized grease in the exhausted air tends to condense in the exhaust fan, however, and if not contained the grease presents a number of problems and concerns to cooking facility operators. Containment devices are known that serve to collect and contain grease in an exhaust fan, but known containment devices remain disadvantaged in some aspects. Improvements are accordingly desired.